


.:Lotor Ship Week 2018:.

by YourBlueberryMajesty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Lotor Ship Week 2018, M/M, Mattor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourBlueberryMajesty/pseuds/YourBlueberryMajesty
Summary: MATTOR!





	1. .:Victory:.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major character death

They won. Matt staggers through the empty field clutching as many wounds as can. His vision blurs. The war is over. Lotor is free now. To do whatever he pleases. The world around him slows down. Whoever he pleases. Matt smiles at his own joking thought.

He'll probably find a beautiful princess and have many heirs. Their kingdom will be perfect. It hurts to breathe now. Any form of communication he had is lost or broken. They will live in prosperity for many years to come. A harmonious place for everyone.

Matt falls to his knees. It doesn't matter to him. Knowing that Lotor can finally have the happiness he deserves gives him peace. He thinks he hears someone calling his name as he lets the darkness fold around him.


	2. .:Defeat:.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major character death

They won. Lotor makes his way through the barren planet. It was the quote un quote safest place to have the final battle. No residents to evacuate. Seeing all the unmoving bodies make his heart ache but they were all willing and brave soilders whose sacrifice will never be forgotten.

He takes a quick glance at the tracker again. Matt's dot is moving slowly in his direction, if Lotor hurries he can help his friend. Friend. Lotor thought he was perfectly content with just having Matt as a friend. He was until he wasn't. Matt is a man of brave skill, cunning, resourcefulness but also kindness, caring, humility all the things Lotor could ask for a partner.

Yes now that he can do as he pleases he will confess his love. Lotor speeds up towards the dot which has now stopped moving. Finally he sees Matt. He is on his knees. Lotor calls out to him "Matt!" but he doesn't seem to hear him. Lotor catches him before he falls and sighs in relief but his beloved is already gone.


	3. .:Galra:.

"Stand tall! You don't want to be seen slouching infront of all the guests!" Dayak growls. She hasn't used her whip yet but Lotor can tell she's itching to. "Now do you remember what you have to do? I know some Alteans and humans have pitched in and have softened this up but that doesn't you can be proud Galra! Why not wear your suit over the armour then at the end you can rip it off and weild your sword!" Dayak's eyes shine.

"Dayak this isn't some sort of duel in the arena and to be honest I find this arrangement much more pleasant than the usual Galra traditions." There's hardly any love or care put into Galra events. They mainly involve extream acts of courage and fights to the death. This feels real. It has a meaning behind it and Lotor will treasure it for the rest of eternity.

"Does mean you two can't show off a little sparring! Matt can fight can he?" Lotor sighs "Yes he can but I don't want to fight him. I just want to get there, say what needs to be said, and leave to uhh have some private time together." Dayak smiles fondly "Look at you. Without the bloodshead and turmoil. Only a true man with good heart can speak like you. Matt is one lucky human." Lotor can almost hear her voice softening. "Actually I think I'm the lucky one."


	4. .:Altean:.

"Could you stand a little taller? We wouldn't want the suit to get wrinkled." Honerva mutters patting Matt down. She wants him to look perfect and it's stessing her out. "Honestly Honerva the suit looks great and if you want I'll stand as still as a statue until the ceremony." Matt sighes, finally.

Honerva is on the verge of tears again "You two just make the most perfect pair and I want everything to be flawless! As grand as an Altean wedding of course with the human and Galra touches." She and Dayak spent weeks clashing on color schemes, decor, food, traditions, anything and everything that could either be more Altean or Galran they argued. Eventually Matt and Lotor had to physically separate them and put Colleen in charge. Matt's mom is scary when she wants to be.

"I do hope Lotor remembers the clip because I'm sure Dayak won't! She's probably still picking out weapons for the duel we all agreed is not going to happen" Honerva mutters. Matt shrugs "I thought a duel could be fun! Makes for good entertainment!" Honerva rolls her eyes "This is your wedding Matt! What more could the guests ask for?" Matt takes a few deep breaths, only a few more minutes to go.


	5. .:Ally:.

Lotor kisses Matt softly and whispers "Good Night" and everything is perfect. Granted it does take him awhile to actually fall asleep but he couldn't be happier. Being here together every night with man he loves is just the most wonderful end to his day.

Matt brings out the ultimate best in him and he knows without him he would be in a much darker place. Matt this oddball rebel human, a scruffy short thing, protects him. Lotor is trully greatful for everything that Matt has done for him.

Some would say he's done nothing. Some would argue he'll never do anything. Lotor makes sure to put them in their place. No one. Absolutely no one should ever even dare to hurt his closest ally. "I love you" he sighes contently pulling Matt as close to him as possible.


	6. .:Enemy:.

Matt returns Lotor's kiss replies to his goodnight but something is off. It has nothing to do with Lotor. The man couldn't be more flawless even if he tried. It's about Matt.

He knows his feels are genuine and he knows Lotor's are as well but there will always be this tiny voice at the back of his mind whispering oh so faintly

"You're not good enough."

"You will never be good enough."

"He could be doing so much better."

"I love you" Matt's thoughts clear. Maybe his greatest enemy will always be himself but as long as Lotor is there can keep his thoughts at bay.


	7. .:Hunter:.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are a bit different from what I usually write~

RAGE. Pure and absolute ANGER. No one. Not one being, big or small, guilty or innocent is safe from the absolute monster that Lotor becomes when Matt is threatened.

Forget overprotective lover this is a man out for blood. A dangerous man who will not hesitate to kill for the one he loves. Such unbridled wrath released. 

It is a sight for sore eyes and sight many sore eyes wish they could forget.


	8. .:Hunted:.

Fear. Mind numbing, bone trembling terror. It's what they deserve. How can one be so stupid? Do they a death wish? One simple rule. Never dare to touch him and if you do you have no to blame but yourself.

No where is safe for those idiotic enough to break that rule. All plans just delay the inevitable. Maybe just maybe if Matt is there Lotor will show mercy. How can just one being alone calm the beast?

One being who will never be hunted.


	9. .:Prince:.

The first time Matt saw Lotor he immediately thought "Oh no he's hot!" Lotor is a giant. Everything about him is on a much grander scale. His personality is as extra as one can get. His looks are literally out of this world. His status is top tier.

He is such a god that Matt admits defeat right then and there. He wouldn't even try to get closer to the alien. There's no chance Matt can even consider the possibility. Lotor would probably be like every other pompus rich person and not even think twice about someone like Matt.

Watching the prince turned emperor from affar is the only luxury that Matt allows himself.


	10. .:Pauper:.

The first time Lotor saw Matt he immediately thought "What is with this human?" He never had the time to think about it but for some reason that was always in the back of his mind. That complete oddball of a rebel fighter.

Matt isn't special. If anything he's just "related to green paladin". The way he fights is dreadful and will easily get him killed. His personality is that of a hyper active super computer. He looks are... rugged. Not Lotor's type.

Nothing about Matt stands out and maybe that's why Lotor is drawn to him.


	11. .:Truth:.

Matt takes Lotor to the beach. It's hot and they both get sunburns. It's crowded and there's hardly any roon for anyone. The ocean is wild and terrifying.

A seagull steals their lunch. Sand gets everywhere. Some kids ruin their sand castle. Sharp rocks cut their feet. They lose track of how many beach balls of have hit them both. The wind picks up and stuff flies everywhere. It rains and they have to leave early.

It was perfect.


	12. .:Memory:.

Matt takes Lotor to the beach. The sun warms and welcomes them back to Earth. They spend much needed quality time togther. The day goes by slowly and peacefully. Nothing else seems to matter but eachother.

They can make everyone else jealous of themselves. They share the joy of finding a pretty seashell. They laugh as they compete in silly swimming games. They become closer as a couple. As they leave they reflect on all the fun they had.

Nothing is ever perfect but the memories they share certainly are.


	13. .:Free Day:.

Matt wakes up first. It's warm. He snuggles closer to Lotor and tries to go back to sleep but his mind and heart are racing. From now on until the end of eternity Lotor is his. Never in his wildest dreams did Matt think he would ever be in this position. Back on Earth right before the Kerberos mission the most he could imagine was meeting an alien. Now here he is at the beginning of the rest of their lives.

Lotor feels Matt move and slowly wakes up. The loving kiss Matt gives him sure speeds up the process. "Morning sleepyhead" Matt says softly. Lotor sighes contentedly and wraps himself around Matt not in a hurry to leave the bed any time soon "I can get used to waking up like this." Day after day waking up and falling asleep with Matt at his side is the only thing he could ever ask for. As long as they were together nothing could ever go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh I love my boys <333


End file.
